


Get out of the tank

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: In which Gakuhou should have a talk about the influence Karma has on his son.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Get out of the tank

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm stuck in fanfiction limbo. Everything seems so grey and gloomy so here's something to lift your spirits. 
> 
> All credit goes to the amazing yet dumb people who made this meme on the internet.

"Gakushuu get out of the tank."

Gakushuu's little head pops out at the top of it. "You're not my dad."

"Get out of the fuckin tank I am your dad-""You're not my dad"

"I am your dad get out of the fuckin tank"

"I'm in a tank and you're not"

"Hey!"

"I'm literally in a tank and you're not"

"Get out of the tank right now-"

"I'm literally in a tank and you're not, you're not my dad"

"Literally get out of the fuckin tank."

"No"

"Okay" Gakuhou let out an exasperated sigh, Karma really is a bad influence on his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Karma recorded everything.
> 
> here's the link to the video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQzEJ6Mj0g4


End file.
